Dalaran Senate Meeting: June 25th, 26 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from June 25th, 26 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: 'This session is called to order. Can someone please update the body on the recent cultist activities that have plagued us? Senator Nimue. '''Mab Nimue: '''I've got it all for my paper! Alright! Lots of talking. Okay here we go. So there's been a training exercise, that I'm starting to realize is not actually a training anything, since I apparently have a guardian. So we have cultists in the city, which is really bad. Twilight ones, too. So they whisper. Scary things. But also not scary things. They whisper things to you in your own voice, making you think it's -you! So the following things have happened. The cultists have found a shrine. A cultist has been captured, and is currently being held in the Hold. A cultist base may have been found, and will be followed up on soon. Also, the Cult seems to be after items of Holy --ness. Probably to corrupt. So, uhm. The church is missing a lot of people's dead bodies, and some mundane items, like a pitch fork. The Senate, as I've been told, has volunteered to help find these-- things, while tracking cultists down. Also we have to deal with our own cultist issues. On Monday, there will the the -- finding the Cultist Shrine day, because Dalaran getting rid of Twilight Cultists is most important. Wednesday, will be tracking the cults OUTSIDE of Dalaran. And Friday will be reserved just in case we are utter failures. Also on Sunday, we are invited to go to the Bishop meeting thingie, at nine, because at eight, they discuss their normal stuff, at nine, they'll discuss important stuff related to cultists. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Sunday we have been invited to an event to memorialize what has been lost over the last year. I do not know more information on that. On Thursday Senator Emberstar will be hosting a discussion on the Troll Wars. We will move on to the open floor. Anyone who wishes to speak please raise your hand. Seeing no one we move on. There is one vote before us tonight. The senate must decide whether or not to formalize a relationship with the neutral elven faction known as the First Light. 'Vanidicus Alexander: To clarify. This is neutral -sin-'dorei faction. Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''What settlement of Elves are they exact-- oh. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''No, it is an elven faction. They are made up of more than Sin-dorei and are in fact led by a Quel-dorei. '''Vanidicus Alexander: My mistake. Zanbor Emerson: '''Anyone who wishes to speak must indicate whether they want to speak in favor of or against the motion. Please raise your hand to speak. Senator Alexander do you speak in favor or against? '''Vanidicus Alexander: '''Aye. I actually have somethin' from Mage-Captain Shadesong. She's asked me t'read it in her absence. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''So I am going to assume it is against. Please continue. '''Vanidicus Alexander: Do recall that this doesn' reflect my views, this is 'er speakin'. To my comrades in arms, and my brothers and sisters in Dalaran, as you are no doubt aware, I'm not present tonight. There are a number of reasons for that, but most boil down to my not wanting to get heated and do something stupid during or before we vote That being said, I take the issue seriously, and will attempt to implore you one last time before you cast your votes, and in doing so, maybe I can make clear exactly why it is that I take such a hard-line and contentious stance with even a neutral body of Sin'dorei, so that those of you who labor under the impression that I am simply bigoted or have a stick up my ass can at least treat my words with the degree of seriousness you would if I uttered them in a battlefield or while under fire. I want first to make a fact clear that some or many of you might not know or remember. I have nearly managed to give up my life for this city. If I was in the room, I'd take a moment to show you all the jagged and warped scar I have down my abdomen and then I could describe the feeling of my life energy literally being ripped from me as I was tossed bodily from the blade that had been thrust through me. I could describe how it felt to bleed out, knowing with a bit of vindictive glee mixed with disa and of the enemy that had been assaulting us as a people. I could describe what it felt like to lie in the infirmary and pass out, knowing almost certainly that I wouldn't wake up. When I talk of the sacrifice I and the Battlemages, or the Scouting Corp, or my Recon teams are willing and ready to make to defend our city, that right there is what I am talking about. And it's with that perspective in mind that I ask you, seriously and soberly, to back off from the notion of more closely allying ourselves with a body of Sin'dorei. I have my hatreds for them as a people, I will not and cannot deny, but my distaste is divorced from the fact that I believe, militarily, that allying with them is a mistake. The Sin'dorei as a people have a long history of betraying those they were close to. They betrayed their own people and cast the Quel'dorei out to die in the Plaguelands when we would not drain the magic from living beings. They betrayed their oaths to the Alliance when it needed them most in the wake of the Lich King toppling the nor They betrayed the Betrayer himself, some by defecting to Naaru of Shattrath and others by working with the Legion at the behest of their Sun King. They betrayed Dalaran by sheltering the Sunreavers who violated neutrality to help Garrosh Hellscream, whom it turned out that they were also secretly plotting to betray. Some of you may say, 'Good! They were on our side all along, and that their working for the Sha'tar was a good thing.' I say to you, yes, but only as long as they stay true to us. Only as long as they think it advantageous to them. And an ally that works with you only when it is easy isn't an ally I want to trust at my back with a blade or a spell. I argue, and believe sincerely, that militarily, an alliance between the Magus Senate and these Sin'dorei and the wretched Quel'dorei among them who'd grovel to have a place back with their 'family', is one that will end in betrayal. I argue that a sword at our side is worthless if it comes with a dagger in our back. That is why I ask that you seriously consider the implications and the consequences of a vote of alliance tonight. If you think me a bigot, or a racist, or a monster, that is your right. But in spite of that, I am a Senator of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. I am a proud member of the Ministry of War. I am grateful that the Council of the Senate has deemed me worth of a seat, and of the position of Director of Recon and Intel. I would give, and nearly managed to give, my life to keep this beautiful fucking city flying, and if you trust me as a person, or as a strategist, or as a soldier, then please, understand what I mean when I say that they're not worth it. Sincerely....Mage-Captain Shadesong...Ministry of War. Zanbor Emerson: 'Thank you for that... brief statement. Senator Nimue, you wished to speak? '''Mab Nimue: '''Yes! In favor. First, I'd like to remind all of you that this organization is entirely neutral, as in Argent Crusade! The Argent Crusade is a nice organization that seeks to rid the world of evil, darkness, corruption, and works tirelessly to do so. Because of them, areas of the Plaguelands are no longer forsaken and barren. What a -wonderful- thing to be part of! The Argent Crusade takes all walks of life. We aren't talking about Horde here. We are talking about people that happened to have a history, and -chose-to be something better. They chose to be neutral, they chose to work for the -whole world-, and not just some racial divide. They chose to work together, for peace. It's a beautiful thought. The Kirin Tor was like that. And we can be like that. All it takes is us starting somewhere. Being friendly with those who were marked an enemy. Making allies, making friends. Forgiving, and making a new future. I hope you can all find it in your hearts to do so. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Sinclair, you wanted to speak? 'Vesiana Sinclair: Let the record note I speak in favor: I won't sit here and read a three-scroll letter. I'll make this short and simple: these people came to us, have no foul record, and seek a peaceful and friendly alliance. Despite what some people argue and their merits, these people, the First Light, are not the people who betrayed us. Do remember to consider this with a level head. And if you can't? Vote in favor anyway, if only so you can keep a closer eye on your so-called enemies. A vote in favor can only benefit us, and any harm that may or may never happen will be more than outweighed by what we gain. Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator Lenningsway, do you speak in favor or against? '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''But before I cast a vote in favor or against, I have questions regarding this group. I don't think this information has been publicly shown yet. For instance, is this group exclusively Blood Elves, and Blood Elves alone? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The group came to us at the last session and spoke to the senate. The public record is available in the Grand Library. However the group is not exclusively Blood Elven. '''Rosalyn Lenningsway: '''Then I vote in favor. My standing worry with this organization was that, were they exclusively Blood Elves, that they would land us in dangerous political waters. They as a Kingdom are alligned with the Horde, and to associate with them could have painted us as 'traitors' to the other Kingdoms. Seeing as that is not the case, this is not a problem, and much like the Argent Dawn, if their interest is dismantling the Legion, I will find an interest in their workings. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else wish to speak? Senator K'aura. '''K'aura: The Sin’dorei, and Quel’dorei have stood alongside the Draenei people for quite some time now. I was still in Shattrath City when Voren’thal led the Scryers into our Holy city, and I saw them valiantly fight along side us to rid the city of Legion and Horde operatives. To me, it has always been clear that the “Dorei’s” always have the best interests, even if they were slightly mislead by a false-prince, of their race in favor, even if it means betraying their so-called allies. But let us look at who they have betrayed, and ask ourselves this: “If they did not betray, would they have survived?” The answer is undoubtedly a firm “no.” Even under the command of Garrosh Hellscream, they would have died if they disobeyed him. Why should we punish a race who only does as they have to? I am voting in favor of our alliance with the neutral faction of First Light, and I would even vote in favor of returning our Sunreaver’s as our allies. Without the Elves, Humans would never have learned magic. Remind yourselves of that, and remember that debt. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Does anyone else want to speak? Seeing no one we move on to the vote. When I call your name please respond with one of the following, aye, nay, abstain. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''The vote passes eleven in the affirmative, four against, with two abstentions. There is no further business before the senate. This session is adjourned. Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events